What You Need to Hear
by April Rane
Summary: Still mourning, Harry hears words he has needed to hear for years. RR, flames welcome.


_a/n  I'm sorry, I just love this pairing.  I kinda wanted it to be one of those things where you don't know who it is until the end, just in case you didn't look for the specific pairing.  Also, there was an attack of fluff bunnies (I don't remember where I heard that), and I needed to get this out of my system.  Keep in mind, if you're going to yell at me for another one of my stories, that this took four days to write.  It consists of 602 words that are made of nothing but fluff and a very pretty car.  I _want_ that car!!  Peace out, much kudos to all of you, behave yourselves._

_Love me,  April_

**♂♀♂**** WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR ****♂♀♂**

            Harry thought he had never seen so many stars before.  The sky outside the Weasley house was so filled with them.  He lay on his back, wondering.  What would he be doing right now if Sirius were still here?  Not staring at the stars, that was for sure.

            Sirius.  Sirius who was now dead.  Sirius, for whom they couldn't even have a proper funeral.  Sirius, the closest thing Harry had ever had to having his own father back.

            Hearing a car door slam, Harry sat up slightly.  Someone wearing a long black coat was coming toward him.  Harry tried his best to smile at her, but he couldn't.  It was too painful to try.  She always seemed to understand this, though.  Sitting down next to him, she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.  For a long time, neither of them spoke.  It was a long moment before she finally asked how he was.

            His voice was bitter when he answered.  "How would you be if you lost someone you love?"

           The second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.  For a second, he was afraid she'd get up and leave.  But she simply lifted her head slightly and said, quietly, "I know how it feels, Harry."

            He nodded and turned his body slightly so that he could wrap his arms around her waist.  "I'm sorry," he muttered.  "I just forget sometimes."

            She gave a soft laugh.  "I know.  It's perfectly normal."  She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.  "You hair's a mess," she said, quietly, kissing his forehead.

            "It's always a mess," he said, smiling for the first time that week.  He thought back for a moment on his relationship with this girl.  They'd only been together for a couple of weeks, but between the time they'd been able to spend together while he was at Ron's and the letters they wrote, he felt as if he'd known her for years.

Now, he leaned up slightly to catch her lips with his.  She gave the soft little sigh she always did when he kissed her, and he smiled again against her lips.  After several minutes, he pulled away slightly to look at her.  Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright.  He kissed the tip of her nose, and then looked at the striking, classic automobile that had brought her to him.  "When did you get your car?"

            She glanced at the blue 1979 Corvette Stingray that she had received for her birthday.  "Just today.  Daddy made me promise not to take it too far from home."

            Harry chuckled.  "I would, too, if I were your father."

            "Yes, I understand it's quite a good car."

            Harry smiled at her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her again.  He leaned back, his lips still on hers, until he was lying on his side, facing her.  After a moment, he slowly pulled away from her, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand.  "How do you always know what to say?" he muttered.

            Tears started up in her eyes as she smiled at him and brushed her fingers through his hair.  "I know what you need to hear," she said, just as softly.  "I love you."

            Harry pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her hair.  She was right.  She knew what he needed to hear.  She'd always known, that way.  She'd been through what he was going through, and she knew what he needed to hear.  He needed to hear the truth.

            "I love you, too, Luna."


End file.
